<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ReoShima One-Shots by UsagiSenku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530486">ReoShima One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSenku/pseuds/UsagiSenku'>UsagiSenku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime), Skate-Leading Stars (Anime), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Humor, Comfort, Crossdressing, Hanahaki Disease, Hayato is OOC, I make bad crossovers, I'm making Hayato suffer here, I'm sorry Sasugai-kun, M/M, Maeshima loses a bet, Obsessed shipper, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSenku/pseuds/UsagiSenku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on one of my favorite ships, Shinozaki Reo x Maeshima Kensei. I'd like to gift this work to fanfic_originals for making awesome fanfics on the Skate-Leading Stars fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sasugai Hayato &amp; Maeshima Kensei, Shinozaki Reo/Maeshima Kensei, Tsukasa Eishi/Yukihira Souma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Childhood Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/gifts">fanfic_originals</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reo is seen as a child prodigy impersonating perfection itself. Well, after he met Kensei Maeshima, the kid who always comes next after him in skating, he can't deny he has a crush for the stubborn red head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning to make 10 ♡(∩o∩)♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reo Shinozaki. Appearing in television as a child prodigy in figure-skating. A child seen with a cool, calm, and collected child who parents want their children to be. Reo was what you call the "Ice Prince".</p><p>He is good at skating. Only at 11 years old, he won multiple championships of All-Japan Novice Championships. Doesn't he get bored? Actually, he keeps a secret. What drives him the most to do his best is a red head named Kensei Maeshima.</p><p>-</p><p>Maeshima always comes second to Reo. Reo thinks after experiences of children losing and quitting skating after his quick win. Within his expectations, red head kid cried after placing second.</p><p>Reo thinks 'Another person down. I aim for the top anyways.' He was surprised in the next competition to see Maeshima walking up to him declaring a win. Of course, once again a flawless win.</p><p>Reo thinks 'That should be enough to break his spirits.' The boy cries parents comforting him. Reo coldly looks at Maeshima casting a glance at that cut- Wait! 'Am I expecting him to come to the next competition?!' Reo shocked with himself brushed his thoughts away.</p><p>-</p><p>Reo was.....elated. A stubborn kid with the resolution to take him down. It's the first time he was back being truly excited to win a competition. Once again, a big applause hovers over the rink and Reo won.</p><p>-</p><p>He was happy. He smiled internally to himself. He whispers to Maeshima "You could never beat me. You should quit this." Reo didn't know why but it felt right to say that. He looks at Maeshima a little below him tensing up trying to hold tears that wanted to fall.</p><p>-</p><p>The next competition, he sees a bunch of other kids together with Maeshima. Reo didn't mind and walked passed by the red head. Immediately, the red head noticed his presence and claimed that he will get victory. The kids looked with awe at the stubborn and cute red head.</p><p>Reo was now shocked with his thoughts. He calls this kid who is chasing him, cute. Reo agrees that he is dumbfounded. He looked aloof on the outside but inside he was speechless. Reo knew he wasn't a talkative one but utter silence overcame his mind. </p><p>-</p><p>Snow haired boy snapped out of his thoughts when his name was called. Of course, no one noticed due to his cool facade. He was focused on skating but after that, he can't stop thinking about the red head. He's got the minor case of "crush".</p><p>Slowly, time passes by and competitions are held one after another. Feelings grew along experience and precision in skating. Reo was enjoying the red head trying to beat him, trying to let himself declare that Maeshima is his rival. Even in his cool facade, he adores the stubborn and over-confident red head chasing after him. Reo comes to adore Maeshima's skating.</p><p>Reo has a major case of "childhood crush".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a new anime called Skate-Leading Stars. Please forgive me for immediately shipping rivals. The moment I saw the poster, it just clicked inside me. ReoShima, a ship I just created and I'm fangirling over this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seeking Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is Maeshima's parents death anniversary and he seeks comfort from his boyfriend, Reo.</p><p>Has teensy pinch of angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeshima was silent when they were training. Everyone's performance was top notch in Ionodai High School but they seem restless and worried for the red head who is sp stubborn bottling up his feelings. They knew, everyone clearly knew why the red head is silent. Today is Maeshima's parents death anniversary. When they were still together in their younger years, they received the news of the death of two famous skaters at practice. In their group at that moment, some were horrified, some silent, some biting their lip. They enjoyed getting important pointers here and there from the professionals. But what hurt their group of friendly rivals was Maeshima breaking down. He was always their go lucky and carefree angel excited for practice. Maeshima cried loudly attracting attention and they huddled together. Comfort must given to the ones who need them. Soon, Maeshima was sent home every skater still worried. </p><p>Terauchi, the captain stopped Maeshima's skating body to crash very silent and in a trance. Maeshima's lifeless eye came into view and Captain Terauchi's demanding voice boomed through the rented ice rink "Maeshima, you need to go home!" Maeshima isn't himself cause everyone saw Maeshima hug their captain and say something unbelievable "Mom? Is that you?"</p><p>Maeshima has now lost it. He was hallucinating and Sasugai is packing up things for his best friend. Akimitsu helped their captain drag the red head from the rink. Sasugai took off his ice skates, put Maeshima's rubber shoes and escorted his best friend home. Sasugai rang the doorbell and Maeshima's grandma opened the door very worried at Maeshima's state. The old lady thanked Sasugai and Sasugai prayed his best friend would be alright.</p><p>-</p><p>Maeshima remembered how his parents introduced him to figure-skating. He was so excited to skate that he didn't wear his ice skates and embarrassingly slipped and his father quickly got him up and instructed his young self how to wear ice-skates. He started to cry but didn't sob for he didn't want his grandparents to worry. Suddenly, his phone rang and Maeshima hesitantly looked at who's calling him. He didn't want to admit it but it was his beloved Reo. He slowly pressed the green answer button and Reo's cool and gentle voice greeted "Sei, I'm done with practice. I wish I practiced with you though. How are you?"</p><p>Maeshima adjusted his voice to arrogant but came out as a cracked whimper saying "I'm fine Reo." Frantic running can be heard and he heard knocking downstairs. A good 10 seconds later and his grandma knocked on his door gently saying "Kensei, Reo's here." His grandparents and Reo's father already knew they were in a relationship and they were super okay with it. Shinozaki mended and improved his relationship with Sasugai. He opened his bedroom door to see his blue-eyed boyfriend come up to him his expression changing from stoic to worried. </p><p>Maeshima doesn't want to admit it but he loved how he and only him can only see his boyfriend AKA rival change face expressions. He closed the door and his boyfriend sat down on his bed. He followed but he only sat on the ground in between Reo's lap. Reo ruffled Maeshima's hair which would usually make that arrogant voice turn into a cute giggle.<br/>
All he was given was silence. He's naturally strong so he lifted the red-head into his lap which got the tsun-tsun of his Sei scream "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"</p><p>Reo can't help but chuckle. His boyfriend, Maeshima always had a red face when Reo would either hug, kiss, or touch him. Like a wary cat.....cute. 'Wait, something's wrong with Sei, Reo. Focus on that.' Shinozaki's internal image was determined but his aloof face still plastered. Maeshima is silent once again and the silence causes him to remember about how the news of his parent's death was delivered.</p><p>He got out of his thoughts when he was turned around to face an incredibly handsome Reo. Reo gently asked brushing his hands through the red head's bangs "Nee Maeshima, doshitano? (What happened?)"</p><p>Maeshima who is very honest got the courage "Today is my *hick* parents *hick* death anniversary." Tears dried once again started fall. Maeshima is hiccuping which makes it hard to breathe. Reo knew what he had to do "Sei, don't cry. Your parents wouldn't like it. I wouldn't like it. What if it affects your skating?"</p><p>Maeshima frantic grabbed his boyfriend's collar and yelled "No! Skating is the only thing I have that is very connected to Chichiue and Haha!!! Don't take it away!"</p><p>Reo embraced the crying Maeshima. He's seen Maeshima vulnerable many times but this is too much. Reo comforted "Shhh shhh, Reo's here. Reo's here Darling. Darling, Reo's here so don't worry."</p><p>Soon enough, the calm and incredibly soothing voice of his boyfriend calmed him down. Maeshima kissed Reo's cheek and then hid his head on his snow haired boyfriend's shoulder. "Arigatou Reo. You calmed me down and you're right, Mom and Dad wouldn't like me in this state. Reo, can you say Darling again? My mom calls me Shima-kun but Darling.....feels.....nice." Maeshima yawns then drifts off to slumber.</p><p>Shinozaki sighs and smiles saying "You just got me blushing then you drift to sleep. It's so you Sei." Reo pats Maeshima's back then gently and carefully tucks the red head to bed. "Oyasumi~ Darling Sei"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments appreciated. If I can ask of you, I know I have a lot of typos so please label them. You don't have to if you don't want.</p><p>Happy reading Minna!!! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Help Sasugai!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasugai wants to die because of two skate-leading idiots in love. Hospital fund donations greatly appreciated and needed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayato is OOC here. I'm sorry Sasugai-kun TwT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hayato!" Maeshima grumbled calling out to Sasugai who was starting to pack their things before going home. It was Friday today so Sasugai wanted to stalk some figure-skating professionals for some tricks or finding out trump cards. Too bad that ain't happening.</p><p>Sasugai teased the red-head changing his tone to butler-like "To what may my attention is needed, Kensei-sama?" Sasugai internally smirked.</p><p>Maeshima was flusted yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUDE?!?!?!"</p><p>Sasugai replied teasing one more time before hearing out another annoying complaint rant from Maeshima "I am humbly doing my utmost hardwork to serve you, Kensei-sama." Sasugai bowed professionally like how you would ask a lady for a dance.</p><p>"Eeehhh?!" Maeshima was speechless on what this orange-head coach of his was acting out of behavior. </p><p>Sasugai cleared up the misunderstanding already satisfied with the amount of teasing he's done "Okay okay Maeshima, so what's up?" Sasugai without interest asked predicting a huge amount of pose changes for his routine for the reason according to the red head is "It's so much cooler like this."</p><p>What caught his interest now was Maeshima cautiously looking around to check if somebody was there. 'It's like paranoia on maybe an ourageous secret? Details please~' Sasugai curious like cat, asked himself. Too bad this ginger scheming cat would disagree with the proverb "Curiosity killed the cat." later instead wanting to change it and take it literally as "Cat wanted to die because of curiosity."</p><p>Maeshima whispered in a really low voice hesitating a little bit but said straightly "I'm dating Reo."</p><p>Sasugai was in some sorts the same as his half-brother in a way that they have a cool exterior. But little did he know, he was also similar to the once despised brother internally. Sasugai screamed in his head 'FINALLY!!!'</p><p>Sasugai was so tired on how those two would give each other "looks". 'Maeshima would give that rival look. Shinozaki will give the ice cold look. Only a person as dense as Saturn would not notice.' Orange-haired coach facepalmed.</p><p>You see, Sasugai here is not one of those "people". He belongs to what you call "I can obviously see you're flirting with each other so just get together already" group of people. Not fazed even a little bit, Sasugai with a bored look said "So?" </p><p>Maeshima complains always wearing his heart on his sleeve as always "Hayato, I'm totally okay with Reo! It's just that he's always so expressionless!!! He only smiled when he confessed! It was not like his confession was the best!!!" Maeshima puffed his cheeks out but its so painfully obvious he's so happy his crush likes him back when you see his face that makes you say "Did Maeshima have white skin? I think not."</p><p>Sasugai easily analyzes their kind of relationship 'So Mr. Tsundere Perfect Copycat here fell for Mr. Unexpressive Cool Ice Prince and vice versa.' Sasugai was as calm as a monk but storms do come when your life is in the calmest.</p><p>Maeshima continues "But his face is so expressionless! Like it makes me think 'DOES HE LIKE ME OR NOT? I'm starting to doubt and my feelings may shatter."</p><p>Sasugai now needs help. He will get darker bags with just the sentence. 'How can someone not notice how...!!! Uhhhhh!!!' Sasugai wanted to just cancel all his plans this weekend to try to sleep with what Maeshima just said.</p><p>Sasugai calmly answered starting to pack up and tidy things on the bleacher seats "Reo LOVES you. Don't worry because that's just how he shows love. Everyone is unique in every romance." Sasugai wants to go home assuming his answer was the best.</p><p>But Maeshima doesn't disappoint to unknowingly making his best friend suffer more saying "IT'S MAKING ME MORE DOUBTFUL WHEN YOU SAY THAT!!! YOU LIE A LOT!!!"</p><p>Hospital donations are NOT YET needed. Yup, not yet.....NOT YET. 'I am a sneaky cat who wants revenge. I regret everything I did that are bad and dirty. I swear I will never take revenge. I will take it all back. Just please take one life of my nine lives to make this idiot notice!!!' Sasugai writes in his head his first cat will.</p><p>Sasugai wants to take this overdramatically easy problem seriously. 'Alright! I have many and uncountable ways to sweep off that aloof face of that ice prince.' Sasugai just smiles through all of this. He's not suffering from his internal screams on the relationship of the two talented in skating but idiots in love. His eyebags were definitely not darker from this, just lack of sleep. Insomnia~&lt;&gt;</p><p>"Oh that's easy. Hmmm, do you have a date this Sunday?" Sasugai asks already knowing the answer.</p><p>Maeshima blushes like a ripe and sweet tomato shouting "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"</p><p>Sasugai just stays silent. Two of his nine scheming cat lives were gone. Isn't it obvious that if you're dating, Sundays are a go-to-day? Maeshima shyly looks away answering the one million yen question "Yes....."</p><p>Sasugai rejoiced gaining a life back. Maybe, just maybe his suffering will end here. Too bad Maeshima's next declaration will make Sasugai crazy. He wants to make 8 more wills just by hearing Maeshima say "BUT ITS NOT LIKE I'LL ENJOY SPENDING TIME TOGETHER WITH MY RIVAL!!!"</p><p>Sasugai has now lost it. Yup, hospital and psychologist now needed. Sasugai is really cool-headed. 'Hayato Sasugai, do you take death?' Sasugai just blissfully smiles all the stress and eyebags lifted from a heavy load nodding enthusiastically.</p><p>'REALLY MAESHIMA! You just had to! To!!!!! Tsundere at this time of my suffering!!! I already took death. I need a hospital but can't! Yup, Imma go to an eternal sleep after I'm done playing with FIRE and ICE.' Sasugai wants to. Send help please.</p><p>Sasugai in a sneaky voice answered "Cancel it."</p><p>Maeshima exclaimed so angry at his coach "WHY!!!"</p><p>Sasugai just calmly answered his sneaky and devious cat self having angel wings the soul floating away "Why'd you ask me for help then?"</p><p>Maeshima was silent. Sasugai takes that as a sign to continue and got the details from Maeshima on the date. 'Sunday at 10 am on this ice rink. Super noob level romance problem. I will use the least effective that's very ironic considering it has a big impact, make his older brother jealous..' Sasugai explained everything in a nice way to Maeshima not including what it does to Shinozaki.</p><p>The plan is to cancel it and if the plan goes well, Shinozaki will just practice alone cause he's a skate addict considering his personality to win, win, and win. Then Sasugai will go with Maeshima at the time of their date. Sasugai will skate with Maeshima. Yup, Sasugai will at least do his favorite sport before all the burden of idiots in love will lift taking him somewhere to a free land.</p><p>Maeshima asks not understanding the plan "So I just have to skate with you??? I can finally see you skate but I should've gone with Reo in the first place since its skating." Sasugai facepalms not wanting to deal with complaints. He can excellently deal about skating and life problems and complaints but romance, no thank you because this will be the last time. Sasugai stays silent but releases an aura that shut the red-head's mouth. </p><p>-</p><p>Sunday at 9:45 am</p><p>Shinozaki a little bummed out when his lover cancelled their plans together almost arrived at the public ice rink. Maeshima didn't even give a reason why?! His face stoic as ever entered and went to the locker rooms. He was surprised to see two people skating or practicing today. He chose a locker and neatly put his stuff and wore his skates.</p><p>He was shocked what he saw on the ice rink. Maeshima was there.....praising his brother for his undeveloped and inferior ability to skate. Maeshima said loudly "Dude! You could've joined our club as one of the skaters. Your posture is good!" Maeshima elbowed the orange-head who was showing off. Maeshima didn't even notice Shinozaki. Sasugai happens to clearly notice and started his plan acting and "smirked" at the snow-haired highschool student. Something boiled inside beneath Shinozaki's cool exterior.</p><p>Shinozaki hid for a while waiting for something to happen. The audacity of his brother to smirk at him when he did a perfect salchow impressing HIS boyfriend. Maeshima had stars in his eyes. Those were supposed to be for him! Shinozaki intervened wearing an angry and jealous expression for once raising his calm voice "SEI!!!"</p><p>Maeshima heard his boyfriend and flinched at the unfamiliar tone. Shinozaki hurried over skating perfectly but his aura was different. Shinozaki took Maeshima's wrist and hugged the red-head facing his brother. Maeshima very confused with his boyfriend's behavior was flustered. Sasugai starts to act ready to die after all this shenanigans "Maeshima, I thought you cancelled all your plans. I skate better than Mr. Perfect here."</p><p>Shinozaki glared and looked at Maeshima. Maeshima looked like a lost rabbit and Reo boldly kissed his Kensei in front of orange-head who predicted all of this. Of course, our romance expert who needs to go to the ICU predicted this. He didn't even flinch.</p><p>Maeshima faced his Reo and the dominant male said "You're mine Kensei Maeshima." Shinozaki smirked which made the blazing red haired blush experiencing a new side of his cool and aloof lover. 'He has expressions. He claimed me.' Maeshima thought and blushed hiding his face on his boyfriend's chest. Shinozaki very overprotective warned our poor coach "Don't go flirting with MY Sei."</p><p>Sasugai acted scared and backed away getting off the rink and leaving the couple with their chummy loving of pecks and skating as a couple. Sasugai went home that day having eyebags and wanting his life to be taken. 'That was all it took. Ha.....ha.....ha, I'm finally ready. Take me away and forgive my sins please." Hayato rests and takes all the time to rest. He is at peace. His suffering is finally gone. How dense the idiots in love are so easy to deal with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidentally deleted this chapter once and I wanted to delete this whole thing. Phew, patience and calm is truly a bliss.</p><p>I don't know if this is good because Sasugai is too much out of character and I think this chapter is bad. Please a comment on your opinion on this one-shot is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hanahaki Disease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maeshima, after they won the Skate-Leading Grand Prix Championships wanted to confess his feelings to Shinozaki Reo. Too bad he missed a second to see Reo and that's when his Hanahaki Disease activated and decided to keep his mouth shut. 10 years later, he is now a pro solo-skater competing to be the Japanese representative in the World Grand Prix with Shinozaki like what he always did when he was younger, what could go wrong???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I've discovered about my bad ability to write romance. I think my stories are bad but I have a passion to write so don't worry. I will not quit, just a discovery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've won, they won! Their hardwork paid off as their captain Terauchi and Kiriyama smiled brightly. Jonouchi cried totally different from his appearance. Maeshima huffed air totally exhausted from their performance because of his crazy stunts.</p><p>He finally beat Reo.....his crush. His excitement shot over the roof and Maeshima whispers "I did it, I beat Reo and maybe just maybe, I can confess this love of mine."</p><p>He looked up to see Reo with his obvious calm and aloof face silently breathing air. Maeshima became red and lucky for him, he got crushed by his teammates falling on the cold ice rink covering his blush. After a while, every representative from Ionodai High stood up shaking hands from their friendly rivals, St. Cavis Gakuen High. Himuro shook hands with Terauchi, and the others just smiled and they lightly pushed each others' backs.</p><p>A ceremony was held rewarding Ionodai with glittering gold medals and a big trophy. They were also to take home the Championship flag which Ionodai's captain proudly held. Pictures were taken, news spread and the Japanese Skate-Leading Grand Prix ended just like that.</p><p>-</p><p>Here we can see a red-head in front of St. Cavis Gakuen High with a resolve. Today, Maeshima will confess to the snow-haired boy Shinozaki who he held feelings for 5 years now. He waited and waited.....and waited but the white-haired Reo never came out the sun already setting showing romantic colors of yellow, orange, a dark shade of pink, red and night falls.</p><p>Maeshima was devastated. Reo didn't come out yet and Maeshima regretted everything. He wanted to run away in his disappointment. He internally laughs at himself and thought 'If you really love him, why are you giving up like before?' </p><p>His thoughts put him on a tight spot. He mused at how despite being known as a cocky brat, he was a coward and weakling at love. Maeshima took one step.....and another.....and another not sparing another glance at the famous and elite school walking away.</p><p>In a small distance, Shinozaki came out of the school with his gem-like eyes looking everywhere. His eyes landed on a slumping figure of Maeshima walking rather slowly than usual. He wanted to call out but his ride already came and Shinozaki hesitantly sat inside and drove away.</p><p>Back to Maeshima, he arrived at an alleyway and he sat down hugging his knees to his chest constantly muttering "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idi-". As if a wire being cut, his mutters were cut replaced with intense coughing. </p><p>Maeshima was coughing feeling like his lungs would burst. He felt death before his eyes before he was blinded with intense light. A minute or so later, he opened his eyes to see beautiful white petals surrounding him.</p><p>He thought asking 'Am I dead?' but quickly realized he isn't when he felt his heart frantically beating. He looked around still in the alleyway and soon, horror came to his realization.</p><p>Surrounded around him was pure and beautiful lillies in its pristine shade covered with.....blood. 'No way.....' Maeshima panicked and exclaimed "It's a lie, right?" He has heard of this, he can't even get tired of it for this is what brought his late parents together. He developed "Hanahaki Disease".</p><p>Maeshima just pitied himself laughing feeling lonely aching all over. He slowly picked up a petal which was totally covered in his blood looking like poinsettias instead of lillies. He said crying softly "Love truly.....hurts."</p><p>He stood up feeling lifeless and his body was on auto-mode leaving without bringing the flowers. No one would know it was his anyway. Maeshima rode a train, went home, and one of the things he hated the most happened, worrying his grandparents.</p><p>Immediately, Maeshima was taken to the hospital. Doctors quickly examined him for even if the disease exists, it is still quite rare. Materials and equipments were prepared and all that's left was the patient to make a very hard decision, to do surgery or not, to suffer from physical pain or to suffer from emotional pain. Either way, only pain comes. /p&gt;

</p><p>The doctor came in and silently sat over the chair next to the bed where Maeshima was sitting the red-head looking at the white sheets. The doctor pitied the young highschool student and went out first to ask Maeshima's grandparents. </p><p>Maeshima's grandmother sadly said "We constantly worry about our grandson but Doctor, tell him that we support his decision on what he wants to do. We have the money to do surgery and medication if he doesn't want the surgery." The old couple nodded and the Doctor just politely asked if they wanted a hug.</p><p>Of course, the couple complied and after an eternity of comforting the poor seniors about their grandson's condition, the doctor went inside the room and Maeshima's grandmother silently wept together with her husband.</p><p>-</p><p>The doctor entered the room feeling suffocated. The doctor knew that she wasn't a strong person often sad about her patients' conditions.</p><p>The doctor sat down once again on the same chair. Two people stayed in silence for a while before one coughed and greeted "Good evening.....Maeshima Kensei-kun, right?" The doctor pretended to look at her clipboard to break the ice.</p><p>Maeshima nodded silently and the doctor continued "Maeshima-kun, you know your condition already?" The doctor tried not wanting to sound rude.</p><p>Maeshima once again nodded. The doctor felt empathy towards Maeshima. She knew that the young boy knew all of this, this inescapable disease. The doctor politely asked "Maeshima-kun, excuse me but where did you learn about this disease?"</p><p>Maeshima inhaled sharply which the doctor flinched and Maeshima quickly said answering in a speech "Sorry Sensei. Ummm, I knew about it because of my late parents."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry for bringing that up." The doctor apologized for bringing up a deep topic.</p><p>"No, it's okay Sensei!" Maeshima exclaimed just smiling. This smile also affected the doctor and they just smiled in this time of difficulty.</p><p>Maeshima continued "My parents fell in love because of the same reason. Even if they greatly suffered, they didn't want to let go of their feelings so they went through it all and when they finally revealed to each other, they said it's like a calm breeze that washes over you and you feel all warm and fluffy inside."</p><p>Maeshima smiled before that bright smile faltered like a withering leaf. Maeshima quietly says "But I can't do that. I don't want to be hurt because the one I hold feelings for deserves someone better and that disappointment cannot compare to this only little minor inconvenience of mine."</p><p>The doctor wept tears and she breathed in and out and hesitated but spoke the truth for that truth is necessary in what difficult life the red-haired boy may lead to "Do you want to do the surgery?" The surgery that will remove your pain but everything does comes at a price. Feelings lost in the void like the wilderness with nothing. The ability to gain feelings and feel them will be lost.</p><p>Maeshima did not hesitate looking determined "I won't Doctor." The doctor just nodded and quickly made some prescriptions and tests. Maeshima once again threw a coughing fit which Maeshima's grandparents heard and it broke their hearts.</p><p>White hospital bed sheets stained with blood accompanied by tainted lillies. Such a sad sight, a devastating sight, a depressing sight. Maeshima just smiled and thought 'I'll do it for you Reo whether to obey and perfect my skating or to suffer just to love you.'</p><p>-</p><p>Days later, prescriptions were made for anemia, a new diet, not to strain yourself too much, and a psychologist. The Maeshima family had enough money for they owned a company. A popular one at that but the founders decided to lead a simple life.</p><p>Maeshima kept silent about his condition telling his teammates he had just a really bad cold. In some sense, it is the truth. A cold that is impossible to treat. Only if the person returns your feelings will be your sweet cure.</p><p>-</p><p>10 years later TwT</p><p>Over the past years, he studied hard and did so well in sports going back to skate-solo after highschool. He was the heir to their popular company. 'Why must we be so alike?' Maeshima thought keeping a few petals in his mouth when he saw a big sign board of "Shinozaki Reo", the prodigy skater who also returned to skate-solo. It was also announced on the billboard that he will be the heir to the known company.</p><p>Maeshima got away from his thoughts ignoring the pain as always. He was in his limo to drive to the Championships to once again, have a match with the out-of-reach perfect Shinozaki Reo to see who will represent Japan.</p><p>Maeshima got a plastic baggie and as usual, he silently threw up not liking the taste of blood. They arrived and Maeshima was escorted to the rink with the bleachers filled to the brim. He saw his grandparents in special privilege seats. They waved a small banner which warmed Maeshima's heart.</p><p>Then he looked at the rink where his long-time rival, Reo was doing warm-ups on the ice not showing emotions like usual. Reo also looked up and Maeshima felt the Ice Prince's gaze that bore through his soul imagining if Reo would look at him like that over and over again. He politely nodded as a greeting then quickly ran to the nearest bathroom to cough.</p><p>No one knew, he hid it very precisely and carefully, not let this disease get in the way. He coughed feeling his lungs would squeeze out. His heart rate multiplied by a notch and it was simply, a difficult situation for him.</p><p>Maeshima walked out and prepared changing to his costume and stretching out doing warm-ups for this exhilerating competition. He was the second to perform so he patiently watched his crush skate elegantly looking so divine the light emphasizing the white-haired boy's features.</p><p>Maeshima was captured by the performance unaware his stomach churned and his breathing was slightly off. It was too amazing of a sight and before the red-head knew it, the performance was over and now it was Maeshima's turn.</p><p>-</p><p>Reo didn't quite understand these feelings that boiled in him. Reo got off the ice and watched the red head who had an intense gaze towards him. Reo didn't falter and quite enjoyed the feeling. He was shaped to be aloof but this certain red-head never fails to impress him, never fails to make him feel such foreign feelings.</p><p>Maeshima now entered the ice feeling confident to compete. He was willing to bet this performance that it would be the best and maybe, just maybe feel that he deserved Shinozaki a little. The music started and did pretty well on a salchow and multiple axels. His figure was perfect until midway, an emergency happened.</p><p>Maeshima felt it. The intense pain of his heart and lungs, the inability to breathe right, the rush of blood, the itch of his throat. 'NO WAY!!!!!' Maeshima continued his performance and when he did the tricky spin, his body relented.</p><p>The crowd watched in shock as the pro-skater opened his mouth and gentle stained bloody lily petals fluttered falling onto the ice like a soft mattress. It continued for a while before the final act and Maeshima regrets.</p><p>When that sight happened, Shinozaki stared in horror as he was confused and shocked. Maeshima was skating in all his glory was now decorating the ice with blood and pure lillies. It would've been an amazing sight if not for the blood and that hurt look on Maeshima's face.</p><p>-</p><p>Maeshima felt lightheaded and dizzy. Was he going to pass out after the performance? No! Reo would be disappointed but the exhaustion of his body from lack of blood caused his vision to blurry and his whole body shut down and Maeshima passed out.</p><p>Reo was announced winner but Reo didn't care about that. Maeshima passed out! Maeshima was gently put on a stretcher and was put on the treatment room. Reo watched and followed and peeked from the slightly opened door hearing the doctors discuss something.</p><p>One doctor "This may be difficult, either he does the surgery or his lungs would lack oxygen."</p><p>Another doctor looked sad and said "He should've confessed."</p><p>A nurse assisting said "It's really hard, suicide is the best option if they get rejected. That's how they're deeply in love with this person."</p><p>They all sighed and waited for the red-head skater to wake up to make a decision. They all went out and Shinozaki hid before going inside. He saw Maeshima weakly lying vulnerable. Somehow, Maeshima could make him feel sadness and cold.</p><p>Shinozaki knew he was a cold person. He paid no heed until this incident happened. Reo was gotten out of his thoughts when his name slipped out of the unconscious Maeshima saying "Reo.......I-I" but then Maeshima started to sweat.</p><p>Maeshima was having nightmares. His fear of rejection when he thought he was ready would haunt him to the core. He struggled trying to reach out from the grasp of darkness. Maeshima can't bear it until he woke up seeing someone he'd never see this close.</p><p>Reo was shaking him his cool aloof face turbed into a worried one. 'Why did Reo have to make such a face.' Maeshima quickly regained his composure still weak greeting "Yo, Shinozaki."</p><p>Shinozaki had a difficult look on his face. It was angry, worried, sad??? Those feelings were clearly seen on those beautiful orbs of his. Shinozaki was being stared at and Maeshima was lost on those deep irises of his.</p><p>Shinozaki took back his hands asking in his cold serious voice "Maeshima, do you have a disease? It was a weird one with flowers coming out of your mouth, and blood???" Shinozaki interrogated.</p><p>Maeshima on cue coughed a little bit feeling a little stuffy from usual and Shinozaki looked at Maeshima with that worried look. Maeshima was given a tissue and he cleaned himself up and answered with a question "Have you heard of Hanahaki disease?"</p><p>Shinozaki shook his head in reply and Maeshima continued "So uhhh I have it Shinozaki and it's a disease you get from....." Maeshima hesitated not wanting to tell the person he holds feelings for this stupid inconvenience.</p><p>Shinozaki asked "From?" that icy voice which Maeshima was fond of made Maeshima answer "from love." Shinozaki widened his eyes at the word and something in his gut feeling was telling him that his life was gonna change today.</p><p>Maeshima was silent and Shinozaki never failed to notice a red blush that can compare to Maeshima's wild fiery hair. Somehow, those foreign feelings were coming back at him but this was a new one. It was how his half-brother described when they talked and mended their relationship. 'Am I.....jealous?'</p><p>Shinozaki remembered how Sasugai ranted on how Shinozaki got all the attention and support and what you call 'Love' from their dad which Sasugai cringed. Shinozaki thought about who captured the red-head's heart and something boiled inside of him.</p><p>Maeshima pondered and he thought 'I think I'm ready.' Another voice more deep in his head said 'No you're not you big coward. Shinozaki is never gonna love you. You're just Mr. Second Place.' Maeshima was once again haunted by his thoughts but this resolve, the one he felt at highschool came back encouraging him to do it.</p><p>His smile was a big grin. Shinozaki cut through his moment asking "You're thinking about this person. Your smile tells me so." Shinozaki blew a cold breeze to Maeshima which the red-head shivered.</p><p>Maeshima blurted out "Yes. I was thinking about them." Somehow, the room's atmosphere was clouded with some heavy force and the unexpected happened. Shinozaki kissed Maeshima.</p><p>Shinozaki finally put the pieces together. He was a bright student, a prodigy skater, a cool person who is always calm was so dense. He loved Maeshima just like how Maeshima loved the person. He wanted to take this chance even if Maeshima doesn't love him back.</p><p>Shinozaki kissed the red-head for a few minutes until he pulled back out of breath from his first kiss. Shinozaki hopes his feelings got across. He looked at Maeshima who blushed wildly and after that, an amazing sight happened. </p><p>Maeshima was surrounded in light that blinded Reo's eyes. He opened them after a few seconds and there, he saw the person he wanted to spend his life with looking like in highschool. His pale skin glowed white, dry hair turned silky fresh, clouded eyes cleared up and Maeshima was surrounded with white lillies.</p><p>Maeshima felt free. He felt shocked and happy. He felt thankful and excited. He felt loved and wanted. His feelings were accpeted before he even got to confess. Maeshima had a confident smile on and smirked wanting to confess here and now "Shinozaki, Suki desu."</p><p>Shinozaki was also shocked. Maeshima liked him back. Maeshima corrected "Sorry Shinozaki. Shinozaki, Aishiteru." Shinozaki gently smiled and asked Maeshima "Why did you glow?"</p><p>Maeshima replied boldly flirting getting his confidence back "My Ice Prince, you saved me from my curse. For you hold me dear in your heart." Maeshima smirked and the snow-haired man lightly blushed.</p><p>Shinozaki said "From my analysis, this prince saved another prince from a curse of love. Do you love me that much, Ken-sei?" Shinozaki went near Maeshima and whispered in his ear which made Shinozaki discover another side of Maeshima.</p><p>Maeshima blushed like crazy backing away stuttering "W-W-Why d-do y-y-you g-get t-to b-b-b-be diff-ffe-rrent?! This isn't you Shinozaki!!!" Shinozaki purred coming closer saying "Call me Reo, Sei." smiling triumphantly and continuing "If I get to dominate you on ice then why not in our relationship as well?"</p><p>Maeshiam yelled not realizing he ruined their alone time "WE AREN'T DATING!!! YET!!!" </p><p>'Maeshima never forgot yet.' Reo thought looking at the cute red-head who puffed his cheeks adorably but failed to hide a happy smile.</p><p>The doctors and medics came in and tried excusing themselves realizing what is happening very familiar with encountering this situation. Shinozaki held them back asking to check his Maeshima up. Before leaving, he gently whispered "Date me."</p><p>Maeshima scrambled on his bed shouting "Come back!" while Reo mused on how he teased the red-head. 'It's the first time I've felt this truly happy.' Shinozaki smiled unconsciously and got rewarded with numerous prizes and got to be the Japanese representative before preparing something maybe for a date. &gt;_&lt;</p><p>On Maeshima's side of the coin, he thought 'Mom, Dad, I'm glad that I followed your footsteps. I'm glad I suffered through it all and stayed strong like you guys. I truly feel warm and fluffy with Reo.' Maeshima was cured from Hanahaki Disease because of a sweet cure named "Shinozaki Reo".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I regret making this. This is plain bad and boring TwT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>